The New Allspark: Special
by jewel333
Summary: A baby girl is born with the all-sparks powers along with other powers from a deal made with the primes. When she helps Sam Witwicky get his car she never knew how that would change her life forever. Though not all is what it seems... ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_"cybertronian"_

"speaking"

'thinking'

**"comm. link"**

_'animal speaking'_

"allspark/primes/matrix speaking"

sum: A baby girl is born with the all-sparks powers along with other powers from a deal made with the primes. When she helps Sam Witwicky get his car she never knew how that would change her life forever. Though not all is what it seems...

Chapter 1:

One day, a woman named Ruby Dean with short black hair and deep blue eyes was praying for a special baby girl. When the gods above heard her request they smiled softly and granted her request. But then something went horribly wrong so they asked the primes from the planet cybertron to help them and they made an agreement.

The argeement was: if they were to give this woman a baby girl then the baby would become the new allspark and matrix. She would have the power to create sparklings and communicate through the comm. link. She will be more advanced in knowledge and she would be able to understand, read, speak and write cybertronian language. She would also able to use telepathy and would have 2 more senses. She could talk to animals and she will have super strength, hearing, smelling, sight and speed but the price is that she would have to stop the war, save cybertron, have nightmares about the war and memories/flashbacks that are not her own. the gods agreeed and the baby girl was born.

Back on earth, when the baby girl was born she had one red eye and one blue eye. Her hair was was silver and she had a birth mark of a robotic face and 7 symbols that were never seen before. 3 symbols on her left arm and 3 on her right arm while the robotic face was proudly placed in between her colar bones. She had 3 black stripes on each cheek and on her forehead was another symbol. Her mother named her Special Rose dean.

When Special was 5 she was tested to see what grade she would go to and she scored perfectly. They tested her again but this time with a thrid grade test and she score a 100% on it as well. So they started her at third grade and thats when she met Samual Witwicky but then at the end of the school year they went seprate ways as she had to move.

10 years later:

Special was walking to her new high school and she knew she looked different but she didn't care. Her silver hair was now down to her knees when not pulled up and her eyes now glowed. She was 15 now and already had her drivers licences because she got a permit to where she could drive under age as long as safty precousions are taken seriously. Special was filled out in all the right places and she was a trained fighter. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had no sleeves and showed her birth marks. Her hair was pulled up in a braided ponytail and she wore her loose jeans. Not to loose where it was baggy just loose enough to where it was comfortable. She had on black racing tennis shoes and her black school bag that looked like a laptop bag but wasn't. She had her lunch money and her books.

She arrived at school she went into the main office and asked for her schedule. When she got it, went to her locker and got her stuff ready she went to her first class math. She arrived just before the warning bell. She gave Mr. John, as she learned his name, her schedule and he pointed to a seat. She said her thanks and took a seat at the back of the room. When everybody was in the room Special noticed someone that she hasn't seen in a LONG time. Samual Witwicky. Then the bell rang her next class was reading. After the bell rang for reading, which she also noticed that Sam was there too, her next class was english and other languages. After she entered she told the teacher that she already knew every language out there. The teacher said that she call on her a lot more to see if it was true. During class the teacher called on Special to read a whole chapter, which consisted of 12 pages, of japanese. She told her to read it in japanese first then english so Special did. When she got evey syllable right in japanese and every word right in english with no breaks or sound outs the teaher stared at her dumb founded. The face that the teacher was making made everyone laugh. Special saw Samual laughing too in the corner of her eye but Special didn't laugh she just kept a staight face.

Then the bell rang and Speacial went to gym to play dodge ball. Of corse when she got there in her gym clothes her opponite was the school jocks and she was on the loser team. When the loser team were position she let a smirk come across her face which was rare. When the whistle blew she dodged all the balls until Samual and she were left. Special was on the other side of the gym. Then when a dodge ball came flying at Samual she used her super speed to step in front him and caught the ball with one hand. The others gasped some in shock and some in surprize.

'One jock down four more to go!' Special though.

She saw the jock leave the to the stands. Then she caught another dodge ball. Then a rain of dodge balls came at her. She either dodged or used the dodge balls in her hand to make the other dodge balls bounce off. She even flexed like no normal person could do. Then she took out two jocks which left 2 down. She picked up another one and through it at one more jock. Leaving only one more left. Trent Demarco. She then picked up two dodge balls and flexed like no gymnastic could do. she then threw it as hard as she could after doing a backflip and it gave trent a black eye. Then the bell rang

She got back into her regular clothes and went to lunch. She got her lunch and saw Samual and another boy.

'Why not?' she thought with a mental shrug and walked over.

"Excuse me?" Special asked. She like her voice because it was even and sometimes even has a mechanical tinge to it.

They looked at her with blank faces but then with shocked faces. "Um...yes?" Sam asked

"May i sit here?" she asked politly

"Oh! Sure! Sure!" Sam scooted over and Special sat.

She started eating until the blond boy asked "Um...who are you again?"

Special swollowed the food in her mouth and said "Samual Witwicky beside could tell you."

Sam tensed and asked "i know you?"

"Why yes! Remember third grade Samual?" Special said with a blank look and he gasped.

"Special?" he asked and gasped in surprize when she nodded.

"Who?" Sam's friend asked very confused.

"Oh! uh... Miles this is Special. Special this is Miles. Hey! Special do you want to come with me and my dad to go pick my car out?" Sam asked.

"Sure! Why not? but you have to let me drive you home in the car you buy!" she said.

"Deal! Well got to run!" Sam said and walked off when the bell rang.

After Special's machanics class she had history. Since she wasn't here when the asignment was given she was given a pass for the asignment. The asignment was about a family geology report. Then before sam was done the bell rang. She waited for sam at the door while he haggled his grade. He got an A- but it was still an A. They ran to their lockers and outside. She hid behind sam shyly as he walked to the car his dad was in. When he got to the door sam looked at his dad seriously.

"Dad do you remember Special?" Sam asked his dad seriously

"Yeah i do. She was the sweetest girl ever." his dad with a distant sad smile.

"Well, guess what?" Sam asked with a goofy grin.

"What?" his dad asked suspiously

"I found her!" Sam sqealed like a girl and stepped aside to see Special on the ground crying from laughing so hard.

"sam *giggle* you just *giggled* s-sounded *laugh* l-l-like a-a *laugh* 5 year old girl! *laughs even harder*" she said in between laughs

"I did not!" he said pouting and that caused her to laugh harder and his dad to chuckle which got a glare from him.

"Well come on kids we got to get that car!" that got Special up and getting in the passenger seat.

" But i was going..." Sam started until he heard Special hissed.

"You were going to what?" she hissed and turned to look Sam in the eye. Sam gulped to see her puples in her eyes thin out until it looked like a snake eyes.

"Um... I was going... to get in the backseat." sam said quickly and got in.

"I thought so!" she hissed but then turned back to her stoic face and got in the rest of the way.

Mr. Witwicky chuckled and whispered in Specials ear. She grinned and nodded.

They pulled into a porshe parking lot. "Son i have a surprize for you!" Mr. Witwicky said

"OH GOD! NO NO NO NO! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" sam sqealed again causing Special to bust out laughing again.

"Yeah! I am! You really think i would get you a porshe? For your first car?" Mr. Witwicky laughed

"You think thats funny? Do you?" Sam asked his father.

"Yeah! I do!" Mr. Witwicky chuckled

"I'm not talking to you for this whole thing!" Sam said pouting causing Special to laugh harder.

Thats when she senced it. A strange arua it was good but also alien. She began looking wildly.

"Special? Whats wrong? Is that sixth sense of yours going off?" Mr. Witwicky asked worridly as he pulled to a stop at a junk yard looking place.

"No. It's the seventh sense. It's a code blue." she said still looking around.

The other two gasped as code blue meant nice but alien. They just shrugged and got out with a little bit of alarm. They walked up to a african-american man but Special ignored him as she saw yellow camarrow with black racing stripes. The camarrow was the thing that was letting off the code yellow aura. She walked over to it as the witwicky's talked to the man. Ran her hand over the hood as she went to the drivers door and felt it shudder under her touch. She opened the drivers door and sat down. She felt the seat mold against her curves. She rubbed the dirt away from the horn and saw the same robotic face that was on her chest.

"Great eye Special!" Sam said from beside her causing her to jump. "Move over!" Sam ordered until he heard a hiss. "Please?" he said quickly fixing himself. She moved over.

He got in and said "feels good?" but then she ignored what else was being said because she froze up with her eyes dulling until there was no shine in them. She was seeing symbols, hearing voices and feeling soft touches on her skin. She felt someone grab her and shake her but they wouldn't stop.

"Special? Special! Come on! Wake up!" Sam yelled in her face she couldn't see him but she could feel him. Suddenly the slap he gave her woke her up and she hissed in pain. Sam sighed in relief

"If you hit and/or me again, Samual James Witwicky, I will slowly, to make you feel the pain, brake the bones in your little fingers then your whole hand. do you understand?" she hissed in a deadly voice with a low and dangerous tone. Sam shuddered along with the car but sam didn't feel it because he gulped and nodded. "Now where are the keys?" she said back in her cheery personality. He handed her the keys and they switched seats. She started up the engine which had a purr to it and they drove off. Sam invited her to a party mainly to beat up Trent but she was more then happy to. So she waited for sam in the back seat of the car since they were going to pick up Miles.


	2. Chapter 2

_"cybertronian"_

"speaking"

'thinking'

**"comm. link"**

_'animal speaking'_

"allspark/primes/matrix speaking"

**"telepathy talk"**

**~raido talk~**

sum: A baby girl is born with the all-sparks powers along with other powers from a deal made with the primes. When she helps Sam Witwicky get his car she never knew how that would change her life forever. Though not all is what it seems...

Chapter 2:

When they picked up miles they headed to the party. When they were there she stayed until called. So she used her telepathy to talk to the car. She consentrated and finally found a connection.

**"Hello youngling."** Special said.

**"I must be hearing things!"** The car said.

**"You are not, youngling! My name is Special Rose Dean."** She felt the car tense but thats when she saw sam and trent.

She stepped out of the car and walked up to them. Trent stared at me and then smirked.

"Hey there baby cakes how about we go for a 'ride'?" He said while shaking his hips at the word 'ride'. Special just stared with disgust written all over her face.

She then turned to sam while ignoring and asked "Sam are you alright?"

"Bitch! Stop ignoreing me!" Trent put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. To see her eyes closed and had a blank face on.

"Wrong move trent!" Sam yelled while running across the field along with miles but close enough to where they could watch the show.

"Why? She's just a helpless little...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He started but then screammed like a five year old girl and grabbed his man hood. He then saw her foot between his legs but it was removed. He fell to his knee's and whimpered in pain. He was then grabbed by the hair and his ear was was placed by her mouth.

Special whispered "you will pay for hurting people my for TOUCHING me!" She hissed like a snake. He gulped. His head was raised to see her eyes.

He gulped again to see both of her eyes pure blue and red. The only thing that you could see in the eye was a thin slit much like a snake. He was kicked in the face causing him to get a broken nose, Then the nuts again, Then was flipped over her shoulder 4 times. On the forth flip she took both his arms in one hand and held his arms behind his back. She put her other hand on her around the back of his neck and then put a knee on his lower back. She used her other knee bang his nuts 3 times. Each of his screams coming more high pitched. She sqeezed the hand around his neck and he fell unconious.

"Pathetic!" She said disgusted. Then let him lay there and walked back to the car. She got in and sat in the back seat.

**~You did great suger!~** The car said through the radio

"Thank you!" Special said with a small smile.

Miles was coming through the window of the car and sam was staring at his dream girl. Mikeala Banes.

"Use the door miles!" Special said irritated and growled as he stuck his tounge at her.

**~I'm gonna drive you home tonight!~** The radio sang as sam said the same thing.

Sam and Miles had an argument until it ended up as Miles getting out of the car, Sam driving up to Mikeala and Mikeala getting in the car.

"I can't believe i'm here right now." Mikeala said

"You can duck down if you want. It won't hurt my feelings." Sam said

"Oh no! I don't-I don't mean here with you!" She said

Special cleared her throat and they looked at her. Mikeala looked at her with laughter and glee while Sam glanced at her worridly and nerviously.

"Hi! You know what you did to trent was awesome! You have got to teach me!" Mikeala laughed.

Special smiled and said "my name is Special a friend of Sam's and his family. It looks like you and me are going to be great friends!"

"Yeah. I'm Mikeala Banes." She said while smiling.

After chatting for a bit they were finally at Mikeala's house. She waved bye and we took off. When they got to Sam's house Special asked if it was okay to stay the night and he said it was okay he'll let his parents know. She ran down the street about, 5 houses down, and got to her house. She got everything she needed like clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, and a container full of cookies for the Witwicky's. She ran back to the house and before going inside she looked up into the full moon. Her eyes glowed more then usual as she stared and the moon made she silver hair glow a little. She noticed 3 of her markings glowing on her entire left arm. She knew what the symbols said. they said: Power, Courage and Knowledge. She brought her sight from the moon and over to the car. She saw the car shiver at her glowing eyes. Special turned and went into the house.

When she enter the door she was tackled by Mrs. Witwicky. Mrs Witwicky hugged her so tight that her head turned red then blue for lack of oxygen.

"Ok Judy. I think the girl has had enough hugging." Mr. Witwicky said trying to get Mrs. Witwicky off Special.

"Can't...breathe!" Special trying to get air in her lungs.

dropped her and she in took deep breaths. Sam ran next to her ran next to Special and rubbed her back. When she finally caught her breath she stood up, said her good nights and when straight to bed. She has had a LONG day.


End file.
